barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm
Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm '''is a Barney Home Video released on March 21, 2000. It was rereleased under a different title, '''Mother Goose Collection, on March 15, 2011. Plot Emily is struggling on writing an original poem for school. So, Mother Goose drops by and shows her that you can make rhymes off anything you see. Mother Goose even invites Barney and the kids to her house, where they have a wonderful tea party. Educational Theme: Mother Goose Nursery Rhymes Cast *Barney *Baby Bop (cameo) *BJ (cameo) *Mother Goose *Keesha *Jill * Jack *Jeff *Emily *Robert *Scooter McNutty (cameo) *Miss Etta Kette (cameo) Songs/Rhymes List #Barney Theme Song #Did You Ever See a Lassie? #Hey Diddle Diddle #I'm Mother Goose #Here Sits the Lord Mayor #Daffy-Down-Dilly #London Bridge #The Coachman #Peter Piper #Humpty Dumpty #The Clock #To Market, To Market #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Donkey, Donkey, Old and Gray #Mother Goose's Sheep Medley: (Baa, Baa, Black Sheep, Little Boy Blue, Little Bo Peep, & Mary Had a Little Lamb) #This is the House that Jack Built #The Land of Mother Goose #Mary, Mary Quite Contrary #Goosey, Goose Gander #Little Miss Muffet #Jack Be Nimble #Hickory Dickory Dock #Three Little Kittens #Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater #There was an Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe #Simple Simon #A Tisket, A Tasket #There was a Little Girl and She Had a Little Curl #Just Like Me #Wynken, Blynken and Nod #Mother Goose's Tea Party Medley: (Polly Put the Kettle On, Little Jack Horner, The Muffin Man, Pease Porridge Hot, Hot Cross Buns, Hot Boiled Beans, The Queen of Hearts, Pat-A-Cake, & Polly Put the Kettle On (Reprise)) #Old King Cole #I Saw A Bluebird #I Gave Ice Cream To A Whale #1 Step, 2 Steps, 3 Steps #Mr. Elephant, Big and Grey #Smiles Are Like Sunshine #I Love You #Roses are Red Trivia ' ' ' ' *At total of 44 songs/rhymes (including each song in the medley), this home video contains the most amount of songs and rhymes in an episode or home video. *Unlike its Barney & Friends counterpart (A "Little" Mother Goose), this home video contained Mother Goose's house, Scooter & Ms. Etta's rhymes, and a different arrangement of I Love You (the Barney & Friends episode used the Seasons 5-6 I Love You). *Even though the cover calls this video "Barney's All-New Rhyme Time Rhythm", this video is just called "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm. *This is the first home video that Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette appear in. *In the 2011 rerelease of this home video, the "Barney Home Video" title on the opening silhouette for the Barney Theme Song was removed, and the title card was changed to "Mother Goose Stories". *When the coloring/activity book "Alphabet Fun with Mother Goose" was included in the 2011 rerelease, the "Celebrating 10 Years" logo, from the original release of the pad/book, was not removed for this reprint. *Mother Goose does all the talking in this video more than Barney does. *This was the last video to feature Bob West voicing Barney. Duncan Brannan and Tim Dever would take over in the next video Barney's Super Singing Circus. However, Bob West's Barney's voice would still heard in the home video release of Barney's Musical Castle, in 2001. *This video works with the Actimates Barney Doll. *During the credits, there are stills featuring Barney, except his toy form. *Jeff wears the same shirt in Sing and Dance with Barney and A "Little" Mother Goose. *In this video, Stella's clock from It's Time for Counting makes a cameo reappearance in the nursery rhyme The Clock . *Baby Bop and B.J. did leave in this video. *This was the only time Jill and Robert appear together. Picture Gallery Barney - Mother Goose Collection DVD.jpg|2011 Re-Release as "Barney - Mother Goose Collection" Barneythemesong.jpg|2011 Silhouette Videos Category:Barney Videos Category:Season 6 Videos Category:Second Generation Barney Home Videos Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Barney & Friends Category:Season 6 Category:2000